shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Levi Anderson/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Anderson Pirates, Levi is naturally have command over his crew and is considered the strongest member of said crew. As one of the officers of the Impostor Tyrant Crew, he has command over the members below him. But as commented by Sentomaru himself, it would have appeared that Levi and a hand full of other members are the elite members of the group. Levi seems to have a great degree of power and abilities, the first is the fact that he has a strong will and ambition. So as such he possesses incredible clarity of perception and intelligences, to an almost unrealistic degree, allowing him to easily recognize different devil fruit powers, pirates and many other items. He is also able to pick up on subtle details, enabling him to read lip movements. Levi revealed an additional ability to track fast-moving objects, showing off immense predictive capabilities. In other words, through the use of haki he is capable of predicting the movements of his opponents, to the point where the opponent likens it to "seeing the future". He displayed this ability in a short fight with several opponents and Sentomaru, being able to near effortlessly read and predict both of their movements, and effectively counter them. Levi is an astounding strategist and tactician, using his vast knowledge to create elaborate schemes against marines and rival captains alike. He makes use excellent use of his terrain to gain advantages over his opponent, by forcing them into uncomfortable situations, and maximizing his strength in ranged combat with cover and concealment. Even during the course of battle his strategies are no less impressive, if not brutal and humiliating. Making small talk to stall his opponents while he springs his trap, spiking his haki knowing they will follow him right into his trap. His knowledge gives him an innate understanding of the abilities of others, making him a fearsome opponent for any, regardless of their power. Aside from his immense intelligences he has shown to be an average fighter and combatant. Levi seems to have a great level of endurance to the point that he was able to withstand the Chokkaku Senko: Bone Soir from T-Bone and even Sentomaru's Ashigara Dokkoi with most ease. Levi appears to be quite agile as well, he was easily able to dodge several attacks from T-Bone and among the impostor tyrant crew he is one of the fastest. Due to Levi's apparently weak stature and insecurities about his strength, he hardly practiced martial artists and was sorely lacking. However, he did possess enough knowledge to deal with basic opponents but was able to contend with Experts. In order to make up for lack of direct hand-to-hand combat, he instead studied the very techniques themselves in order to exploit inherent flaws and develop countermeasures to easily avoid or negate them. As a result, he developed a strong defensive mindset. Weapons Levi appears to keep a long saber, that appears to be more curved than that of a standard sized saber. However during the new world arc he wasn't seen unsheathing it, he only appeared to have drawn it once and that was against T-Bone. But through the few moments that he was seen using it, Levi was able to combat T-Bone with minimum effort on his part. The next item that was seen in Levi's use with a double barreled flintlock pistol and he was an expert marksmen at the time. However after his fight with Sentomaru, his flintlock was destroyed from Sentomaru's Ashigara Dokkoi. Devil Fruit Main Article- Su Su no Mi Levi had eaten a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to produce and manipulate Vinegar. Thus making the user a Vinegar Human (酢人間, Su Ningen), as demonstrated by Levi, is that he is able to produce and manipulate Vinegar. Like it's sister fruit this fruit allows the user to manipulate vast amounts of vinegars. However unlike the olive oil fruit, it would appear that this fruit is much stronger than that one. The first being since vinegar is highly acetic acid, the user is able to have a wider range of strengths. Naturally vinegar burns if it would get into the opponents eyes or into cuts or such. Also it is a natural disinfectant so most of the time the user has a less change of getting sick, due to the properties of vinegar. Also it would have appeared that the user's own vinegar is able to break down certain substances and materials. Haki Little is still known about Levi's haki capabilities, but it does appear that he is able to use Kenbunshoku Haki. This first was seen whenever Levi is able to look ahead at his opponents movements and thus countering his opponents. Aside from this type, Levi was able to without the burst of Haoshoku Haki released by the real Kojiro with some effort and was able to remain conscious, unlike the other members of the impostor tyrant crew. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages